The present invention relates to wireless communication systems, and more specifically, to signal strength boosting in a human-body near-field communication system.
Near-field wireless communication technologies include a set of short-range technologies such as Transfer Jet, Near-Field Communication, UWB, etc. These technologies have different characteristics with respect to different speeds, bandwidths, and communication ranges and can be used based on the various requirements of the applications. A wireless personal area network (WPAN) is a low-powered PAN carried over a short-distance wireless network technology, including body area networks, a wireless network of wearable network devices. Devices that are capable of communication over the WPAN include PCs, PDAs, tablets, peripherals, cell phones, pagers and consumer electronics. Body area networks (BAN), also referred to as a wireless body area network or body sensor network (BSN), is a wireless network of wearable computing devices. Wearable computing devices include smart watches, wireless headphones, various fitness monitors, and the like. Body area networks can be integrated with human-body near-field communication systems for transmitting data.